


With All My Heart

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly attempts to propose to Loras.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart

Renly took a deep breath and worried the ring in his pocket. This shouldn’t even have been the most difficult part. 

It was the anniversary of his and Loras’s getting together -- the seventh anniversary, to be precise, and Renly had decided that it was high-time to get married. Tonight was the night he intended to propose. 

But somehow, he was more nervous tonight than he had been about it in months, even more nervous than when he had asked Loras’s family for permission. And that was saying something since he had asked Loras’s family permission only a few months after finally telling them they were together. And permission-asking had not gone too terribly well either. Renly had thought to ask Mace Tyrell. Mace had just been confused, and when he finally figured out what Renly had been asking, he’d told Renly to go ask Olenna. And that was the scariest thing Renly had ever thought he would have to do, but that was before he was actually going to have to propose.

Renly took another deep breath to try to calm his frazzled nerves. He straightened his tie. “Lor, you ready yet?”

Loras emerged from the bathroom and frowned. “Give me a second, will you? We have over half an hour until our reservation!”

Renly rolled his eyes. “You’re just taking forever because you don’t have any idea what looks good on you.” 

Loras frowned at him, and Renly couldn’t help but stand up and pull Loras into a kiss. Loras pulled away a second later though. “Hey! Everything looks good on me! You just think I have no taste just because I don’t like suits as much as you!”

Renly rolled his eyes. “Obviously you have no tastes if you think wearing a green hoodie to a five-star restaurant will go over well.”

“Obviously I have no tastes since I’m still with you,” Loras mocked, tugging embarrassedly at the hoodie. 

“Obviously,” Renly agreed. “Now, why don’t I help you get dressed.”

Loras smirked. “Or undressed.”

Renly quirked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think we have time for that.” 

Loras took a step closer to Renly and cupped his groin, where Renly was already half-hard. “Don’t we?” He pressed his lips to Renly’s, and Renly really did not have it in him to complain.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

As it turned out, they really did not have the time. When they arrived at the Dornish restaurant Renly had chosen, The Spear in the Sun, they were already half an hour late, and their reservations were cancelled. Renly had pleaded in his best lawyer voice, but it was to no avail. The manage of the restaurant, Arianne Martell, had just quirked an eyebrow at him and said, “Yeah, it isn’t me you should be talking to, mister. It’s the clock, and the clock isn’t listening. Come back some other time, alright?” She had then walked away, leaving Renly flushed with embarrassment and trying to call some other argument after her. Loras had just laughed.

“Traitor,” Renly grumbled as they walked down the street. There were other restaurants, but they were of the same quality as the Dornish one, and they, too, would require reservations. Instead, they meandered down the streets, hand in hand, until they reached a frozen yogurt shop. Renly and Loras looked at each other and shrugged and entered.

Renly got peach-flavored, and Loras got some sort of rose-flavored concoction. They paid and sat on a bench outside. They ate quickly and talked about random things before Renly finally said, “I’m sorry tonight isn’t everything we’d hoped.”

Loras shrugged and smiled sheepishly before raising an eyebrow. “My fault really. You tried to warn me, but I’m just a bit too persuasive.”

Renly laughed. “Yeah, takes two to tango though.”

“You did not just say that. Please tell me that it isn’t so!” Loras groaned, giving Renly a mock-pleading look. Renly just snorted before pulling Loras into a kiss. Loras pulled back and made a face. “No offense, Ren, rose and peach just don’t taste good together.”

Renly feigned offense momentarily before he spoke. “Maybe not, but we’re certainly good together. In fact --” he trailed off as he fumbled around in his pocket to find the ring. It wasn’t there, he realized. It must have fallen out earlier when he and Loras had sex.

Loras cocked his head to the side. “In fact what?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Renly was bright red. Loras clearly didn’t believe him, but he allowed Renky to pull him into a kiss anyway. A few minutes later, Renly and Loras had forgotten their location in a public park. Loras, shirtless (having pulled off his shirt in such a violent way that the article was well beyond salvageable), was straddling Renly while still kissing them. Loras had just begun moving down Renly’s body when there was a loud cough behind them.

A gold cloak, as the police in King’s Landing were known, was standing there, ears pinks, and scowling.

Renly gently pushed Loras off of him and straightened his clothes. Renly was blushing as hard as Loras had ever seen. “Hello, officer.”

“I’m going to have to ticket you both for public indecency,” the officer informed them. 

Loras looked like he was about to protest the charge, but Renly clamped a hand over his mouth. “Okay,” Renly agreed with a forced smile. “Oh, and Slynt, try not to enjoy this too much. You might die of the excitement in your old age.”

Slynt, the officer, scowled at him and left. 

Loras turned to Renly. “Take me home?”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Loras was in the shower to “wash the formal off of his casually perfect self.” This came as a relief to Renly, since he wanted to search their shared bedroom for the ring. He patted down the carpet, but it was to no avail. Renly held his tongue to keep from cursing. 

Loras walked out of the bathroom with just his garish floral towel wrapped around his waist. He frowned when he saw Renly on the floor. “Something wrong?”

Renly jumped. “Uh, nope. Nope. Definitely not.” It was then that he noticed the ring in the vent. He restrained a groan and turned to Loras.

Loras was giving him an unimpressed look. “You’re a shite liar, by the way.”

“Just with you,” Renly promised. 

Loras just grinned and poked Renly in the shoulder. “Come to bed.” He gave Renly what Renly knew to be his best sultry stare. Renly complied. 

It was only after they had had sex again (and not gotten a second ticket for indecency) that Loras whispered, “Shit! I meant to do this earlier.” He rolled over to grab something from the drawer in his nightstand. He turned back to Renly. Uncharacteristically shy, he half-mumbled,“Right, uh, you want to marry me?”

Renly blinked. “With all my heart.” He grinned, and seconds later, Loras was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Renly pulled back a second later. “I was planning on asking you tonight too except the ring went flying earlier and is now down a vent.”

Loras stared at him. “I love you. Now go get me my ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback would be excellent!**
> 
> So, once again, opinions on who the Starks should be paired with please and which of the following you would prefer:
> 
> {1} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {2} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {3} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {4} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {5} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {6} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {7} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing  
> {8} Myrcella and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s daughter (name recommendations?) become friends  
> {9} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {10} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach
> 
> Thanks!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
